


Белая комната

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Character, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Self-Harm, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Райнхард отдал Оберштайна в распоряжение Ройенталю.Дарк!Ройенталь. Или, по крайней мере, у него все сложно с головой.Дарк!Миттермайер. Или, по крайней мере, у него все сложно с дружбой.Описание пыток неграфическое, но мне достаточно. Джен.
Kudos: 6





	Белая комната

О лучших друзьях иногда знаешь больше, чем они сами бы того хотели.  
Когда Ройенталь не ответил на вызов второй день подряд, то Миттермайер поправил китель, посмотрел в зеркало и отправился в гараж за ландкаром.  
Тело друга он нашел быстро. Пустая комната с белыми стенами в цокольном этаже роскошного особняка, давно была для Ройенталя любимым местом препровождения. Поднапрягшись, Миттермайер мог бы сосчитать дни, но ему было лень.  
Он обошел застывшее на полу тело, качнулся с пятки на носок, раздумывая о вечности, и вызвал бригаду. Мертвецов за свой век Миттермайер повидал достаточно, чтобы не тревожить покой ушедшего попытками светить в глаза или проверять пульс. Вскрытие только подтвердило его догадку: Оскар фон Ройенталь трагически скончался от кровоизлияния в мозг в возрасте пятидесяти семи лет. Затворническая жизнь сыграла с ним плохую шутку: парализованный от инсульта, он не смог позвать на помощь и еще почти двое суток был жив.  
Миттермайер бы не расстроился, если бы друг все это время находился в сознании и смог бы в полной мере насладиться последним из доступных ему удовольствий.  
Предпоследним стало выкинуть из этой комнаты все и покрасить серые бетонные стены в больнично-белый, очищающий цвет. Этот радостный день в жизни маршала Его Величества был слишком давно. В июле третьего года по новому календарю.  
Двадцать шестого июля, ближе к полуночи, временный постоялец освободил помещение. На следующий день был выкинут весь мусор, и больше комната не использовалось, кроме как для размышлений. Именно утром двадцать седьмого Ройенталь узнал, что в комнате никого нет, о чем поспешил сообщить Миттермайеру лично.

Оберштайн продержался на силе духа почти девять месяцев, но, как и предполагал Миттермайер, новость о том, что Его Величество вряд ли переживет следующие сутки, стала избавлением от страданий.  
Ройенталь утверждал, что последние несколько дней Оберштайн находился без сознания и вряд ли мог воспринимать человеческую речь.

***  
“Вы амбициозны, Ройенталь. Если вы пойдете на меня войной, то десятки тысяч умрут в страшных мучениях. Но вы же тот, кто всегда думает о солдатских душах. Может быть, вас удовлетворить безграничная власть над одним человеком?”

Это письмо Оскар перечитывал, когда первый раз пришел к закованному в цепи врагу. Эти же строки он читал каждый раз перед тем, как спуститься в комнатушку в собственном особняке. Она больше напоминала пыточную камеру, за одним только исключением - Оскару было не нужно, чтобы жертва говорила. Ему было даже не нужно признание или мольбы. Оберштайн понимал это.  
Все Оскар пробовал сначала на себе: какую боль причиняют зажимы? как долго набухает кровью след от хлыста? А потом утраивал. Иногда удесятерял.

Никогда не питал иллюзий, что их боль равна. В этом не было цели. Просто изучал на себе, перед тем как воплотить в жизнь. Было важно правильно подобрать дозу, чтобы Оберштайн не терял сознания слишком быстро.  
Раны не его теле не успевали заживать, от чего Оскар ярился даже больше, но ведь именно таким было условие сделки. Оскар сам натянул цепь, пока не начал задыхаться на ней, как на удавке.   
Солдаты вернулись к женам и к детям. Все их смерти достались другому человеку.  
Двадцать седьмого июля тело вывезли, кремировали и захоронили в безымянной могиле. 

Наверное, если бы Миттермайер спросил, то Оскар был бы вынужден рассказать. Так же имя фон Оберштайна было забыто. Он перестал жить в тот день, когда сошел с корабля в космопорте Хайнессена в ноябре второго года нового летоисчисления. Последний день, когда он видел звезды.

Оберштайн должен был быть доволен произошедшим, как должен радоваться любой аналитик видя, что его прогнозы сбываются. Он хотел видеть в Ройентале животное и имел возможность его наблюдать. Нет, Оскар не оправдывал так собственную жестокость, просто размышления о том, что он удовлетворяет желание Оберштайна было частью одного из бесчисленных маленьких ритуалов, которые делали вечера еще темнее.

Райнхард до конца жизни не интересовался судьбой самого преданного своего вассала. Оскар все ждал, когда о судьбе Оберштайна его спросит Миттермайер — даже, когда стало уже поздно. Оскар бы ответил на все вопросы и предстал перед судом — как иначе?  
Но Миттермайер не спрашивал, куда делся Оберштайн, как и не спрашивал, где друг коротает вечера.  
Премьер-министру было довольно того, что маршал фон Ройенталь один из самых разумных и уравновешенных политиков Нового Рейха.   
Совершенная деталь его отлаженного механизма.  
Идеальный инструмент.

**Author's Note:**

> Белый - цвет очищения. И белый же - первый всадник. Ложная праведность.


End file.
